Appendix:Pokémon Sword and Shield Walkthrough/Part 2
Route 1 Hit the road again with Hop, but this time, the tall grass is all yours to explore! In fact, you've got no choice but to explore it, since some are blocking the path. Dive right in to see what the tall grass holds for you. Remember, you actually got some s from your Mum, if you want to flesh out your team right away. You can pick up a between the patches of tall grass. Up a bit north you can find two s in the second patch of tall grass. After this, you should be near the entrance to Wedgehurst. Wedgehurst The crowds have died down since your last visit, so you can properly explore Wedgehurst now. Before doing too much exploring, head first to the Pokémon Research Lab. You'll find Leon waiting by the Lab. After some chatter, he will lead you inside. You'll soon get to meet Sonia and her . Sonia will teach you about your Rotom Phone—and will even upgrade it to include the Pokédex for you. She will then send you on a mission down to visit her grandmother, Professor Magnolia. Outside again, a friendly stranger will give you a . After this, wrap around the trees by the Lab to find a pretty well-hidden , which can be used to instantly raise your Pokémon's level by one. It's really easy to level up at the beginning of the game, so it's always a wise idea to save any of these Rare Candies for later when experience grinding becomes more challenging. Head up the hill to where you can see Hop in the distance. Follow him into the Pokémon Center, and let him tell you more about what the various people and stations can do for you, if you so desire. Although, if you are familiar, you can say no to him. The shop will offer you some items for your journey. You won't be able to buy more Poké Balls just yet, until you meet Leon on . Other items will be added as you progress through the game and collect more Badges. Those will be marked with an asterisk. On the left of the nurse, you will meet a man known as , who will act as a triple threat: a Name Rater, a Move Deleter, and a Move Reminder; all completely free of charge! Between him and the nurse is the Rotomi, which will act as your PC (until you receive the in a little bit). When you leave the Pokémon Center, talk to a young lady outside the entrance who is quite into horoscopes. If you tell her your birthday, you may not get the fortune you were hoping for, but you will see a special celebration in any Pokémon Center in the game when your big day rolls around. There's a Berry Shop here where you can buy Berries for your Pokémon to hold or use. To the left of this shop is the Boutique. You can purchase new clothing here for your character to wear in the overworld. To the left of the Boutique you can find a . As you head north of the Pokémon Center, you will run into Hop once again, and he'll mention the Gym Challenge. He'll mention as well that he wants to get Professor Magnolia to give him an to participate in the challenge, and will challenge you to participate as well. So now your next destination is to find the Professor. Over by the rock near the stairs leading to the entrance to Route 2, you will find a sparkle. These sparkles that you will find throughout your journey are hidden items. In this case, it's a ! Seek these sparkles out as you progress through the game. Head down the stairs now to the entrance to . Route 2 Wedgehurst side= |-| Across the lake= You'll soon meet Hop, who will tell you to start filling out your team. Leon will catch up to you and will offer to show you how to catch Pokémon. If you've already caught some, he'll notice this and will mention your mother giving you some Poké Balls earlier. Otherwise, he'll use his and demonstrate by catching a . Afterwards, he'll give you 20 s! It's of note that you can now purchase more Poké Balls at the Poké Mart in Wedgehurst, so you don't have to worry about trying to preserve them. There's more than just wild Pokémon on routes. You'll start encountering other Trainers who are out and about training their teams. If they catch sight of you, they'll always demand a battle, and there's no refusing them. The first one you'll find is a . |} Past him, you'll find a split in the path. Take the upper path and you'll find a Trainer Tips sign. Next to it you can find two s. Drop down the ledge and head right when you come to another fork in the road. Wrap around and pick up the three s. Jump down the ledge and go forward, and you'll be able to battle a . |} Right before arriving at Professor Magnolia's house, you'll be able to battle one more . |} Take note of the fishing spot right by Professor Magnolia's house, if you're interested. Pokémon can live in the water, too. But you won't be able to encounter all of them just yet. Any Pokémon you can see swimming on the surface of the lake are still out of reach until you can find some way to travel across the water yourself. However, the same can't be said for all the Pokémon living under the water. You've got a in your Bag, so pull it out and press whenever you see a dark shadow and bubbles in the water. You'll cast your line, and when you see the "!" mark appear above you, press once more to reel in a Pokémon. Past the grass to the right you can find a hidden . Arrive at the house at the end of the route and you'll finally meet Professor Magnolia. With a bit of gentle encouragement from her, Leon seems willing to consider endorsing you and Hop for the Gym Challenge…if the two of you can prove it to him through battling each other. Although, there are a few new items you can collect before battling Hop. You'll find a garden to the left of Magnolia's house. Below the crop plot south of her house you can find a bucket with a hidden inside. Head left and up and you can find a . To the right of her house, past the garage, there is a back path leading to a gold item ball. These gold item balls are actually TMs, or Technical Machines, that can teach your Pokémon various moves. In this case it's . Now, talk to Hop if you're ready for action. If you chose Grookey= |} |-| If you chose Scorbunny= |} |-| If you chose Sobble= |} After defeating Hop, Leon will congratulate you and give you both an . Soon after, you'll see an object fall down near the bench by the lake. Hop discovers two s, and gives you one of them while keeping the other one. Hop then decares that he will be the greatest Trainer ever (three times). During this discussion, Sonia will also arrive and join your conversation. The following day, you will be healed up. Magnolia has taken the Wishing Stars and turned them into s. With these in hand, head back to Wedgehurst. Wedgehurst Once you get back into town, you may want to head into the Pokémon Center on your way down the hill to heal up your team. You'll nearly catch up to Hop, but it seems he's still going to win the race to the Station. When you get there, compare your success at catching Pokémon, and no matter which one of you comes out on top, he'll be generous enough to give you for your collection. If you're ready to move on to the next chapter in your adventure, head into Wedgehurst Station and say good-bye to your Mum, and you and Hop will go with some new in your Bags. Hope you're ready for what comes next, because it's going to be wild! Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Sword and Shield